1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure generally relate to design of printed circuit boards (PCB)s, and more particularly to a method of optimizing parameters, which influence signal transmission, of electronic components on PCBs.
2. Description of Related Art
Quality is an important factor in the manufacture of electronic products. It may be understood that, quality of electronic products may be determined at the design stage. A PCB is used to mechanically support and electrically connect electronic components using conductive pathways, tracks or signal traces etched from copper sheets laminated onto a non-conductive substrate. Thus, design of the PCB plays an important role in the quality of an electronic device which houses the PCB.
Parameters of electronic components on a PCB, such as lengths of wiring lines, wiring layers, and characteristic impedance of transmission lines, will influence the design of the PCB. Thus, how to optimize the parameters is important.